Hot
by BlackAzure29
Summary: Killer T. Neutrophil U-1146. Hanya satu cerita tentang keduanya./ "Pa-panas..." (Another KTC x WBC. YAOI ALERT!)


**Hataraku Saibou belongs to Shimizu Akane**

 **Killer T Cell x White Blood Cell U-1146**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

* * *

"Ngh…"

Wajah Neutrophil U-1146 memanas, begitupun dengan udara disekelilingnya. Rambut putih yang jatuh disamping telinga kanannya dimainkan dengan gemas oleh sosok berpakaian hitam berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sang White Blood Cell melirik Lymphocyte T divisi Killer itu, dengan pandangan mata yang agak sayu. Sang Lymphocyte balas menatapnya tajam. Iris cokelat keemasan itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya terasa hilang begitu saja. Tatapan itu membuatnya lemah.

"Killer T… " panggilnya. Suaranya bergetar. Killer T menyelipkan rambut putih itu di belakang telinga kanan Neutrophil, memperlihatkan iris hitam kelam indah yang biasanya tersembunyi.

"Kau tidak sanggup?" tanyanya. Tangannya berpindah memainkan rambut di puncak kepala Neutrophil. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu anggukan lemah.

"Baiklah" Killer T berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Neutrophil hati-hati, mengggendongnya _bridal style_ , "Disini pasti tidak nyaman untukmu"

Seakan membawa sebuah benda berharga yang amat rapuh, Killer T membawa Neutrophil ke kamarnya dengan perlahan dan membaringkan sel itu di ranjangnya dengan lembut. Agak lama ia memandangi sosok indah yang terbaring di ranjangnya ini, dilanjutkan dengan mendaratkan sebuah usapan ringan di dagu putih bagai patung porselen itu, menghapus butir-butir keringat yang mengalir disana.

"Panas…" keluh Neutrophil. Napasnya makin memburu. Keringatnya mengalir makin deras.

"Bersabarlah. Memang seperti ini" jawab Killer T. Ia kembali menatap sang White Blood Cell lekat-lekat. Hal itu membuat yang ditatap tidak tahu lagi wajahnya memanas karena tatapan itu atau karena hal lain.

"Kau ini benar-benar manis, ya" ujar Killer T seraya menyeringai. Ditahannya kedua tangan Neutrophil yang hendak menyambar bantal terdekat. Ditatapnya kembali kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin sang kekasih menutupi wajah menggemaskannya. Jarang sekali ia melihatnya berekspresi seperti ini, karena itulah Killer T tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun momen ini. Ia ingin merekam ekspresi itu sejelas-jelasnya dan menyimpannya di memori terkuat dalam kepalanya.

"Tolong…jangan menatapku seperti itu…" pinta sang White Blood Cell lirih, malu. Di telinga Killer T, suaranya itu hampir-hampir menyerupai desahan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai diri.

 _Sial. Tahan. Jangan sekarang._

"Hei, Neutrophil" panggil Killer T. Yang dipanggil menelengkan kepala, tanda ia mendengarkan. Hanya saja, gestur sesederhana itu berdampak sangat besar pada dirinya. Tambah lagi, dengan ekspresi yang bisa disalahartikan sebagai wajah "meminta lebih" itu, suatu hasrat aneh seketika terbangun dalam dirinya. Pertahanannya runtuh. Dengan gusar ia menindih tubuh Neutrophil dan membuka kancing seragam putihnya satu per satu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neutrophil cemas. Sesuatu di dalam dada kirinya mendadak berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Killer T ringan sebelum lanjut protes "Bajumu ini merepotkan sekali"

"Hentikan…" pintanya lirih. Tangannya berusaha mencegah pergerakan tangan Killer T.

"Tidak" jawab Killer T singkan seraya menyingkirkan tangan Neutrophil lembut "Dan jangan ganggu aku. Yang kau lakukan cukup diam saja, oke?"

Lagi-lagi iris hitam Neutrophil terkunci pada iris cokelat keemasan Killer T. Wajahnya makin terasa panas. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bergolak dalam perutnya. Sesuatu dalam dada kirinya juga berdebar makin kencang hingga terasa menyesakkan. Sesak yang membuat candu.

Beres dengan kancing, Killer T kini berkutat pada sabuk-sabuk pisau di seragam itu. Satu per satu, ia melepas sabuk di baju, celana, dan sabuk-sabuk pisau di pinggang dan kedua pahanya.

Walau bibirnya terus menerus meminta berhenti, tubuh dan hati Neutrophil seakan kompak berkhianat. Hatinya menginginkan lebih, sementara tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Akhirnya ia memilih pasrah, dibiarkannya Lymphocyte itu berbuat sesukanya.

Di sisi lain, Killer T sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sabuk-sabuk pengganggu itu ia lempar sembarangan ke bawah kasur. Di balik seragam itu, Neutrophil mengenakan kaos putih yang dibaliknya terdapat seperangkat L-selectin.

"Pantas saja pergerakan kalian sangat cepat" komentar Killer T. Neutrophil tidak melawan saat Killer T melepas kaos itu dari tubuhnya. Begitu kaos itu terlepas, Lymphocyte itu terdiam sejenak saat menatap L-selectin yang dikenakan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau benar-benar betah memakai ini sepanjang hari?" tanyanya sambil meraba pelan L-selectin itu. Tubuh Neutrophil seketika menegang.

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi…" jawab Neutrophil pelan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan akibat sentuhan itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya gemetar.

"Bagaimana caramu melepaskan benda ini?" tanya Killer T lagi.

"Eh?" gumam Neutrophil. Sekujur tubuhnya memang terasa tidak nyaman akibat dibanjiri oleh keringatnya sendiri, namun ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu karena berarti Killer T akan terus melucuti fabrik yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Hei, jawab aku" ujar Killer T. Neutrophil tetap bungkam. Dengan agak kesal, Killer T mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Neutrophil. White Blood Cell itu sudah tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, namun Killer T lebih dulu menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, memaksanya menatap matanya, dan meniup telinga kirinya sensual.

"Aah~"

Killer T menyeringai. Neutrophil langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya makin gemetar. Ia makin malu menatap iris cokelat keemasan di depannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di asam lambung saat ini juga. Desahan itu benar-benar diluar keinginannya.

"Biar kucari tahu sendiri" ujar Killer T akhirnya. Ia memutar tubuh Neutrophil dan meraba-raba punggungnya hingga menemukan sejenis resleting disana dan langsung membukanya dengan agak tergesa.

"Agak panas, ya?" ujarnya lagi sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa?" tanya Neutrophil sambil memalingkan wajah. Tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan.

"Jadi kau mau bilang ini salahku?" Killer T balas bertanya sambil membuka kedua sarung tangan putih Neutrophil.

"Memang salahmu" balas Neutrophil pendek. Terdengar nada kesal dari suaranya. Killer T tersenyum geli sementara kedua tangannya beralih membuka kedua kaos kaki putih U-1146.

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkannya, 'kan?"

"Karena kau yang terus memaksaku"

"Kasurku sampai sebasah ini karena keringatmu, tahu"

"Aku 'kan tidak minta dibawa ke kasurmu"

Killer T tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya ini ternyata benar-benar merajuk. Diacaknya rambut Neutrophil –yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal– gemas. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Neutrophil segera meraih bantal terdekat dan menutupi separuh wajahnya, menyisakan mata yang menatap kesal pada Killer T.

 _Menggemaskan._

"Baiklah, baik. Aku yang salah" Killer T akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagunya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, berbalik badan, dan membuka kemeja hitamnya. Benar-benar sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang telah direncanakan, karena kini Neutrophil malah terpaku menatap lekukan otot punggung yang memesona itu. Diliriknya kekasihnya itu seraya tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Neutrophil masih menutup separuh wajahnya dengan bantal. Walau fabrik yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya hanyalah celana panjangnya, keringat kembali membanjiri tubuhnya. Hawa panas ini benar-benar kuat.

Tak lama kemudian Killer T kembali. Tanpa sempat disadari Neutrophil yang terkenal dengan gerak refleksnya yang sangat cepat, ia meletakkan suatu benda di perut Neutrophil.

"Dingin!" seru U-1146 seraya refleks bangkit duduk dan menyingkirkan benda apapun itu dari perutnya karena terasa sangat dingin menusuk. Bantal yang sejak tadi dipegangnya terlempar entah kemana. Berkat dikejutkan seperti itu, energinya yang sejak tadi hilang mendadak kembali. Dilihatnya benda itu, yang ternyata hanya sekantong es batu yang kini tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai. Ia menatap Killer T, menuntut penjelasan, sementara yang ditatap juga balas menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah kau tahan dingin?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu terlalu tiba-tiba!" balas Neutrophil, "Matikan saja pemanas itu! Kau menyetelnya sampai suhu berapa, sih? Benda itu 'kan yang membuat panas tempat ini!?" amuknya sambil menuding pemanas ruangan yang terletak di sudut ruangan di luar kamar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terasa seperti di sauna, 'kan? Kita tidak perlu ke rongga hidung kalau ada benda itu" kilah Killer T sambil mengelap keringat di lehernya dengan handuk kecil.

"Tapi ini benar-benar panas…" keluh Neutrophil lagi, "Dan kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku tahan dingin?"

"Karena kalian para Neutrophil selalu membersihkan diri dengan air dingin?" jawab Killer T asal.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja" Neutrophil kembali memakai seragamnya yang super merepotkan itu –menurut Killer T– . Selagi U-1146 sibuk dengan seragamnya, Killer T menurunkan suhu pemanas ruangan itu hingga suhu wajar, lalu memeluk Neutrophil dari belakang untuk mencegahnya memakai kaos pelapis L-selectinnya.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Killer T. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Neutrophil, sengaja menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga kiri kekasihnya itu.

"Ah– lepaskan aku…" dengus Neutrophil. Ia baru sadar, telinganya ini ternyata sangat sensitif.

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu. Tinggallah sebentar lagi" pinta Killer T, kali ini tangannya bergerak menggerayangi tubuh White Blood Cell itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Killer– ngh!" Neutrophil mati-matian menahan suaranya saat tangan Lymphocyte itu menyentuh sesuatu di dadanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki pemanas ruangan yang menjadi asal mula semua kejadian ini.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA TELAH MENGOTORI FANDOM INII! *SEMBAHSUJUD***

 **ABISNYA MEREKA IMUT BANGET SIH! *slap***

 **Ehm. Oke, rileks.**

 **Cerita ini sejak awal saya buat tanpa plot, jadi... ya, benginilah. Maafkan saya atas semua kekurangan, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya yang ada dalam fik ini...**

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
